Hurting Me
by CydneyElyse
Summary: One-Shot Of "The Rape" in Speak. Not Grapic, Rated M being there is Raping, and Language... only one word... Reviews loved. Thanks Lexi Lupin for correcting me too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Its me Sydney. I read Speak a while back, and my heart broke when she had been Raped, and no one knew so they tortured her so bad! I just starrted Crying.**

**Well In the movie they show the rape. But in the book all it says is "He was hurting me, and just kept hurting me." Or something around those lines. Well I am putting it in My minds eye of what happened that night.**

**I DO NOT OWN SPEAK! i'm kinda happy i don't actually......**

* * *

_I remember it so Vividly, that night. His Voice, my screams for help, my tears, and my cheek burning from Rachel's slap._

_It started like Magic, He had thought I was beautiful. We joked, drank, laughed._

_We were twirling, when he gave me that first kiss. A sweet unsure one._

_The next ones were more. If only I knew what it lead too later._

_I was drink for the first time, the beer clouding my thoughts, I really thought he liked me._

"You wanna_" His voice whispered in my ear._

_Did I want to what? _

_He just pulled me, dragging me behind him, a goofy grin on his face._

_he was leading me away from the party, the people, the lights, the warmth. Away from safty._

_I was pushed to the ground as Andy's lips crashed on to mine. Sweet, but growing with more want, as his tounge slipped in to my mouth._

_His hand came up my shirt, under my new bra I just started wearing two months ago._

_His hands squeezed my breast hard as I whimpered at how it hurt so much._

_"Shhh Baby, It's ok, I'll be gentel and make you feel real good." His husky voice told me._

_All of a sudden his hands were under my skirt, pulling away my underwear, fingers entering me._

_"Stop!" I said crying, his fingers entering in and out violently._

_"Shh Baby it's alright, you'll feel so good!" He was telling me. Hi fingers removing going to his pants._

_His hands pulled my skirt up higher as I felt him at my enterance._

_Don't go in! Please no! God don't let him do this to me!_

_God must of been sick tonight._

_Because I felt him inside, Thrusting hard._

_Hurting me._

_"NO HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" I screamed._

_"Shut the fuck up!" He covered my mouth as he thrust harder grunting._

_I gasped for breaths through my nose crying, tear running down my face._

_But He just kept hurting me. _

_So bad._

_It Hurt._

_Help me._

_Somebody Please._

_No one came looking for me._

_No one cared._

_Then I heard him moan loudly as something filled me as he pulled out._

_"Bye." He said grinning zipping his pants up as he went._

_I just cried. I was there for an hour crying._

_I got up, not caring for my underwear, I picked up my shoes, how did I look?_

_Did I look Like a rape victim, beaten up and bruised._

_I started freaking, Gasping running to the house asking for a phone, for help._

_I got the phone and did the one think I knew I should of never done._

_I dialed 911_

_Everyone was screaming, running out._

_Rachel came for me screaming, her palm smacking me before she ran for the car._

_Leaving me._

_I walked home. Pained, crying, messed up. Used._

_Every Night I just Dream of Him_

_Hurting Me....._

* * *

**IDK Like It? Please Review! If You do I'll Love yous! lol and send you a Cookie!!! lol**

**You all Love Cookies!**

**SOOOOOO**

**REVIEW!**

**BTW this is probably my only SPEAK story..... idk.... i just had to get this out so thanks**


	2. AUThORS NOTE!

**AUThORS NOTE!!**

**Ok thank you so much for reading this story. But I would like to get something out since someone so rudly started freaking out at me because of this.**

**I wrote this because it was reallly bugging me during class one day, because my sister's class was made to read this story. (she is in a higher grade)**

**And I wrote this after I thought back to a time when, something bad had happened to me. Not Rape, but something else.**

**But also my friend was. Ok? She told me, and I cried so hard. It was when I moved away it happened. But she is a close friend.**

**She didn't really tell me details. Just where and when. It happened to be near some woods, (note she was raped in the woods in the movie, and just off to the side of the party in some bushes in the book) so I started thinking. (name is sooooooo wicked changed BTW! for real) "What if Amy had the same feelings as Melinda?" So I started writing this. For her. When she read it she just cried nodding her head. So I knew something like that must of been what went in her mind. But this is also what I thought if I were being raped. **

**I'm sure some of you people have had dreams of being raped. I did once, so also like I said, its a mix of my, amy, and melinda's expeerinces and tvought. So think before you flip out on me. Please? Thank you.**


End file.
